Knifed
by MapleBeer-Shipper
Summary: [Disney/Hetalia Crossover; Tangled] When the famous thief, Al Jones decided to steal the tiara of the missing Princess and flee into the woods, he came across a tower, inside the tower is a girl who would change this thief's life forever. AmeBel.
1. Origin

_Let me tell you a story, its of how I had almost died._

_Oh please, don't give me that look._

_Let me get to the real story here;_

_A long time ago, a strange occurrence happened where the heavens gave a gift of healing to humans._

_Until an older woman found the gift, in the form of a sunflower- and decided to keep it for herself to make herself young forever all by singing a single tune to it._

_Over the years, a kingdom sprang up in the nearby area and it soon grew into a rather popular shipping harbor amongst those in the neighboring kingdoms._

_The King and Queen of this kingdom were quite beloved by their people, as were their two children._

_The eldest, Princess Katyusha who was a very timid but caring Princess and the youngest, Prince Ivan who was very kind but at the same time, very lonely._

_The Queen was expecting a third child, but she became very ill._

_Prince Ivan was worried and had gone off on his own into the forest to pick herbs for his Mother when he startled the older woman, Sophie who hid in the shadows as she watched the young Prince._

_But she had forgotten to hide the flower._

_Prince Ivan had found the flower and took it along with him._

_Upon returning to the castle with his new flower in hand, he came across the yells of his Mother who had gone into early labor._

_Ivan had gripped the flower in his hands and begged with all his might for something, for anything to save his Mother and his newborn sibling when he had unlocked the flower's abilities which had drained the flower's existing form and healed the Queen._

_But this had unknowingly given this strange healing gift to the baby girl which the Queen had been carrying._

_The girl had been named Natalia._

_But as the family was famous for their rather fair hair, the newborn Princess' rather long blond hair had not been noticed that easily._

_Ivan had adored his newborn sister and had been the one to suggest lighting lanterns in celebration of her birth._

_And thus the kingdom did so._

_It would mark the happy years ahead of the three heirs to the crown._

_But one night, that happiness ended._

_The Woman, Sophie realized that the hair of the new Princess was linked with the flower which had gave her immortal life, without it, she'd fade away._

_So she snuck into the castle to steal even a lock of the young girl's hair but quickly discovered that once the hair was cut, it lost its magical abilities._

_Enraged by this, she kidnapped the child in front of Ivan who had come into the room to watch his baby sister sleep._

_Ivan, despite being frightened still did the best he could to stop Sophie from taking his sister but all his work was for nothing as Sophie faded into the night with the baby Princess on hand._

_Afterwords, the Queen fell into despair over her missing baby and died, the King following shortly after of a broken heart._

_This left Princess Katyusha and Prince Ivan as the only ones left of the formerly happy family._

_They both refused to marry until the Princess was found as they both refused to believe that she was gone forever._

_They continued the event of releasing lanterns on Princess Natalia's birthday-_

_In hopes that one day, their happy family would be reunited._


	2. Thief

_The Kingdom sadly moved along daily, after the disappearance of the youngest Princess and the rather sudden deaths of the King and Queen._

_The castle remained as clean as ever but the remaining Princess and Prince couldn't hide their sadness._

This day was different.

No one noticed three forms creeping along the castle walls.

One form peeked out after a guard had walked by on the grounds below.

His short blond hair being blown in the the breeze.

Blue eyes staring out.

"Wow, would you look at that view." he said.

"oi Jones. Focus on zhe task at hand." hissed one of the others behind him.

_The Beilschmidt brothers, Gilbert and Ludwig were some of the best thieves out there._

_Next to Al Jones however._

_Al Jones was a bit reckless but he was pretty smart and often used his good looks to get out of many of his crimes._

_But he was still a wanted criminal._

"One sec."

Al stared out a minute longer before turning back to the Brother pair.

"I want a castle."

Ludwig Beilschmidt sighed loudly while Gilbert Beilschmidt snickered to himself.

"Get zhis job done und you can buy your own castle. Now get in zhere." Gilbert said, grabbing Al by the back of his jacket.

"Odd...zhere aren't any guards around the crown." Ludwig pointed out.

"Oh please, Vest. Much easier pickings for us zhen." Gilbert said.

Al was being lowered by the two brothers by rope into the massive room right beside the crown.

_It was a small crown of a silver color, a dark violet colored gem embedded in the center._

_This was the crown of the missing Princess._

_If she were to ever return, her name would be, "Princess Natalia"_

But even then, it had still been eighteen years.

As Al reached for the crown, he froze up with the sudden tapping noise from behind him.

He turned to look over his shoulder before freezing up.

"What do we have here?" came the voice of Prince Ivan who sat in one of the thrones, tapping his finger on the arm. "A little rat, da?"

_Prince Ivan may have been lonely but he was a force to be reckoned with, especially if it involved someone attempting to steal the last little bit of his baby sister that he had left._

_He was the last one to see the infant Princess as she was stolen in the dead of night._

Ivan wore a light tan, long sleeve shirt with black slacks and dark leather boots.

A long but worn gray scarf wrapped around his neck.

Al Jones shook while in the gaze of Ivan's dark violet eyes.

Without warning, Al grabbed the crown and tugged on the rope.

"Pull me up guys! We have company!" Al yelled.

Before Prince Ivan could even get to his feet, Al was pulled up back to the roof top.

"Its zhat Ivan guy!" Gilbert yelled as he yanked Al back onto the roof.

"Ve better run!" Ludwig shouted.

Prince Ivan sighed, watching as the three thieves disappear from sight.

"When do they ever learn?" he hummed to himself as he knew that the Castle guards had already been alerted to the thieves and would be pursuing them shortly.

He'd get his baby Sister's crown back as they would fail just as all the others.

"Little Brother!" came a yell.

"Hm?" Ivan hummed, glancing up.

A woman stopped in front of him.

She had short fair hair like Ivan but with much lighter blue eyes compared to Ivan's dark violet pair.

She wore a long sleeve blue dress with a high collar, the dress itself which fell to the floor.

This was Katyusha, Ivan's older sister, she often worried about her brother greatly as he was the only one that she had left and the same went for Ivan.

"I heard something-?"

"Everything is perfectly fine. Just some troublesome rats again."

"Again?"

Ivan nodded deep in his own thoughts.

"I..."

"Hm?" Ivan hummed glancing up at his older sister.

"...I know we promised after Mother and Father died but..."

"What happened now?" Ivan asked with a loud sigh.

"One of the heads of the court recently came to me. They need me to marry this year..."

"What?!" Ivan yelled, sitting up in his chair. "We both told them that we refused to marry until she's been found!"

"I know! I know!" Katyusha yelped. "But they told me that this is the last year. Its been eighteen years, Ivan...and you and I both know that the Kingdom needs a King...not a Princess and Prince sibling pair."

Ivan sighed lowering his head.

"Can we still-?"

"Yes we can still release the lanterns this year but that is it."

Ivan cursed under his breath, yelping slightly when Katyusha lightly slapped the back of his head.

"Language, Ivan."

"...sorry."

* * *

"Damn Damn Damn!" Ludwig shouted, glancing over his shoulder at the pursuing guards.

"How'd they even catch up?!" Al yelled.

"I don't care! I'm too awesome to be arrested!" Gilbert shouted.

"This way!" Al shouted running down a path blocked on both sides by the walls of earth, the sounds of the castle guards could be heard straight behind the trio of thieves.

"Shit!" Gilbert hissed, sliding to a halt and staring up at the top of the dead end.

"Lift me up guys and I'll pull you both up." Al suggested.

The two brothers glanced at each other before Gilbert complied, hiking Al upwards onto the higher area.

Al got to his own feet glancing about.

"Hey!" Gilbert yelled, "Help us up!"

"Hm?" Al hummed giving a glance over his shoulder.

"You heard me, Al! Now help us up!" Gilbert repeated.

"Oh sorry..." Al said, holding up an old worn down bag with a strap...the same one that Gilbert had been wearing and the same one that held the item that they had just stolen. "I've got other things to do. Thanks for the help though."

Al Jones ran from sight, ignoring the screams from the two brothers.

He didn't get far before another of the guards was pursuing him.

Al made several sharp turns before ducking into a cave-area.

Al turned his head seeing light flooding through the opposite end of the cave.

Thinking that he had a clear escape, Al quickly made his way through the cave which he now mentally noted that it looked as though it had been carved out by hand.

He made his way to the other end of the cave before shielding his eyes from the sudden sunshine.

He peeked out, before his blue eyes widened.

_There was a large dark-colored stone tower with a single open window at the top._

_It looked worn down by the elements._

_Al heard the sounds of the guards echoing through the cave and had no other choice but to hide out in this abandoned tower._

Al made a dash for the tower and began his long climb up to the window before climbing inside.

Al stopped to catch his breath, opening the bag held tightly in his hands.

The crown was still sparkling.

Al was about to stop to admire it close in hand when he felt something smash into his back sending him tumbling forward.

His back and head hurt badly and his vision was starting to fade here and there.

He could distinctively hear the sound of a woman talking from over him and the sounds of a cat meowing.

"See Roshiko? I told you and Mama Sophie that I could handle myself."

Al could see pair of bare feet pace by his head and pick up the bag which had skidded off to the side.

"What do we have here?" asked the voice who then searched through the worn bag.

_Al never was able to see whoever this woman was as his vision blacked out._

* * *

I apologize for the lack of updates with any of my stories and I will be continuing my work shortly.

Just stick around...anybody who reads these things (does anyone even read them anymore?), anyway yes.

Stick around, its gonna get good.


End file.
